


“You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-mid-Season 5, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Sleepy cuddling leads to tender moments.





	“You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

Garak let out a fond sigh as he pet his lover’s hair. He had rapidly grown used to the luxury of having Julian Bashir cuddled up against him.

They weren’t even naked, having managed to get into bed without ravishing each other, for once. Garak wore a soft robe, comparable to what he would have worn on Cardassia. Julian wore only the bottom half of his pajamas, having found it too warm to wear the top as well.

If Tain could see Garak now, the old spymaster would have been disgusted and disappointed with his son and protege. But Tain was dead. Garak had watched him die. So he was safe from judgement on that front at least.

“You’ve shown me what love can feel like,” Garak murmured softly.

“Hm?” Julian shifted slightly, blinking up at Garak in a way that made it clear he’d just been on the cusp of sleep.

“Nothing, my dear. Go back to sleep.”

Julian smirked. “You were being cute weren’t you?”

“I was doing nothing of the sort,” Garak protested.

Julian slid up from Garak’s chest and kissed his cheek. “You were being  _ adorable,” _ Julian teased. “And  _ sweet, _ and  _ romantic, _ and all those other things you like to pretend you aren’t.” Julian kissed Garak again, this time a peck on the lips. “Don’t sulk.”

“I’m not sulking,” Garak said, sulkily.

“Mhmm.” Julian grinned, clearly not taken in by Garak’s lies. “I like it when you’re cute. I wish you’d do it more.”

Garak sighed. “I know, Julian, but it’s hard for me. It goes against everything I’ve ever learned. That kind of intimacy doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“Alright, alright, I won’t push,” Julian conceded with another quick kiss. “But I want you to know that I love you, and I love when your guard lowers and you let yourself voice those sweet thoughts.”

Garak smiled. “I know you do, and I’ll try. Now, let’s go to sleep. You have an early shift tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Julian groaned as he settled back against Garak’s chest.

Garak chuckled. “I love you too.” He could feel Julian’s smile against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
